


Kissing and Seeing

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU, Infinity Inc, JLA vol. 2
Genre: Multi, incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during his time in the JLA, Todd angsts. All pairings implied or contemplated rather than explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jori's birthday, using a href="http://asofterworld.com/soft_jul22_2005.htm"&gt;this Softer World strip as a prompt.

Todd's getting more sensitive.

Ever since Marcie, since he just didn't *know*, didn't *see*, didn't *look* for the terrible darkness until it was too late.

Ever since his bad luck with women turned from the hopeless, to the incestuous, to the downright *dangerous*.

He sees the bad in people so *easily* these days, and it's *not* just the pessimism that Al teases him for. If he gets close--he'll either be *blinded* to it, or *drowned* in it.

If he kisses anyone (else) he will *have* to to see them. *Reflect* them. He doesn't want to--doesn't want any more of anyone else in his head than he has to.

(Not even Jen. Not now, when their separation (no longer) burns him like he's lost his better half, when he can almost believe she was *only* his sister.)

Not even Al. Who stayed with him when the Infinitors scattered, when the Harlequin (Marcie) killed Sylvester, when even Jen abandoned him.

Who's so good, and so bright, and so innocent.

He dreams of kissing Al, sometimes, and finding only light.

But he doesn't want to kiss Al. He doesn't want to know what's in his mind, what darkness *he's* capable of (if Todd gets close to him).

Todd'll admit to loving Al (as a friend, as Jen is a sister). Al is safe; he doesn't see the darkness in Todd, and barely sees the love.

If Al kissed Todd, Todd would have to know. *Al* would have to know.

But Al won't kiss Todd, and Todd will never ask.


End file.
